I Wish You'd Feel The Same
by SummerSpirit
Summary: It's hard to like someone and not have them like you back. But some things are better left unsaid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Crush' by Mandy Moore.  
  
  
  
I Wish You'd Feel The Same  
  
  
  
Ron stared at a page of his battered book The Chudley Cannons. He watched as the players swooshed in and out of the pages. But, he soon lost his concentration though he continued staring at the players. He didn't want anyone to think that he was weird by just sitting there doing nothing.  
  
  
  
~You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you~  
  
  
  
Why does he get to get all of the attention? Sure he brought down You-Know- Who. But he was only a year old! He didn't know what he was doing! Ron frowned to himself. Harry's got the popularity, Hermione's got brains, and what do I have? Old, used, second-hand stuff.  
  
  
  
~I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say~  
  
  
  
Ron ran a hand through his flaming red hair. His frown slowly turned to a smile as he thought of Harry's bright emerald green eyes. He got up out of the armchair he sitting on and starting climbing the stairs for the dormitory. He flopped down on his bed, arms under his head.  
  
  
  
~Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you~  
  
  
  
Harry was at Quidditch practice right now. Hermione taking a break from studying had gone down to watch. Ron couldn't exactly when he had started to fall in love with Harry but he had. He didn't even know himself until he started seeing differently. His heart would flutter when he saw him and his knees would get weak when he talked to him.  
  
But Ron hid his feelings because he knew Harry's feelings for Cho Chang.  
  
He would have rather him liking Hermione instead of that Ravenclaw Seeker. At least Hermione had brains, all that Ravenclaw had was looks. Harry deserves someone better than her.  
  
  
  
~You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way~  
  
He dreaded the times Harry would talk about Cho Chang. Sometimes, he felt like slapping him, to tell him to wake up, that all she would ever love was Cedric Diggory. But, he couldn't do that. Ron would remember his crestfallen face every time they saw Cho and Cedric walking in the halls and holding hands.  
  
Why can't he ever think of me in that sort of way?  
  
  
  
~Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you~  
  
  
  
Without realizing it, a tear had run down his right cheek. Furiously, he brushed it away. He had to tell someone about his feelings for Harry.  
  
He couldn't tell Hermione or Hagrid, they'll give him sympathetic looks.  
  
And well… he didn't want to tell his family, it'll be weird. Fred and George would think it was a joke and laugh. No, he won't tell anyone. Better if he kept it to himself.  
  
  
  
~Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush~  
  
Ron knew that he would always love Harry and it was too difficult to live with. Maybe it'll go away sooner or later. After all, it was just a crush…  
  
  
  
~You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...~  
  
  
  
Harry bounded up the stairs with his Firebolt over his shoulder. Ron quickly closed his eyes. He listened to him open his trunk and gently put his broomstick in. He heard it click shut. He heard Harry paused near his bed as if he wanted to tell him something but saw that he was asleep. Harry's footsteps were softer as he made his way out to the common room.  
  
  
  
~I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you~  
  
  
  
Ron sighed deeply and flipped over to his side and stared out the window.  
  
  
  
~I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush~  
  
  
  
'It was just a crush. It'll go away soon enough.' Ron thought to himself, though it didn't sound the least bit convincing.  
  
  
  
~When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! Please! 


End file.
